Barquitos de papel
by MySombre
Summary: Su primer encuentro no fue en esa cafetería de Philadelphia, sino muchos años antes, cuando él era el mismo vampiro de siempre y ella era una simple niña humana jugando con su barquito de papel.


**_Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, no asi la trama que es de mi autoría._**

* * *

**Barquitos de papel.**

Su vestidito de volantes era de un suave color celeste y los listones que adornaban su corto cabello tenían una tonalidad más intensa que solo ayudaba a atraer a aquel que era espectador de su juego alegre.

Ella, por completo ajena a su observador, seguía corriendo detrás de ese barquito de papel que navegaba por la tranquila corriente del charco que había dejado la lluvia de la tarde.

La pequeña no tendría más de cinco años y de ella emanaban esas oleadas de alegría y despreocupación que solo un niño es capaz de profesar. Por eso era tan entretenido para él observarla cada tarde en su juego, verla sonreír y gritar y dar saltitos de emoción, siempre con un barquito o un avioncito maltrecho de papel.

Su nombre era Alice, y para el viejo vampiro llamado Jasper, la sonrisa de la pequeña Alice era la salvación del infierno en el que se había convertido su existencia.

Llevaba casi dos meses en su tarea de verla jugar, casi dos meses en los que iba y se postraba del otro lado de la calle, siempre frente a aquel local de helados en donde su madre vendía todos los días. Siempre en frente y siempre alejado, porque no importaba cuan alegre fuera ella, ni cuan encantadora ni pequeña, Jasper seguía siendo un vampiro sediento de sangre y el latir desenfrenado de su corazón joven seguía siendo igual de tentador como ningún otro. Él era capaz de oler lo suculento de su sangre aun a esa distancia y sabía que a la mínima oportunidad tendría entre sus manos y sus colmillos el cuerpecito flacucho de la niña Alice.

La observo una vez más con sus ojos carmesí, ella jugaba fuera del local todas las tardes, tal vez en un intento de sobrellevar el aburrimiento que representaba no poder ayudar a su madre en la tienda. A veces llevaba consigo una vieja muñequita de trapo y pasaba horas y horas hablándole, contándole todas esas peripecias que un niño puede sacar de su creativa mente. Otras veces, en los días lluviosos como ese, era seguro que encontraría a la pequeña Alice jugando con barquitos hechos de ese papel que su madre había echado a la basura y que ella, a hurtadillas, había vuelto a sacar del bote.

Jasper compuso una sonrisa amarga y se dijo a sí mismo que todo aquello era una rotunda equivocación, la mayor estupidez que hubiera cometido, porque ¿Qué hacía un vampiro contemplando a una niña jugando con su barquito de papel? ¿Qué hacía un vampiro sintiendo lo que él sentía por una niña humana? En definitiva, no hacía nada bueno.

Dio la vuelta para marcharse de allí, para marcharse de una vez por todas y dejar el rostro sonriente de esa niña solo como un bonito recuerdo, cuando de pronto una ráfaga de aire, la misma que le removió un poco sus largos cabellos color miel, trajo consigo un barquito de papel y unos pasitos apresurados.

Quiso emprender la caminata, en verdad quiso alejarse, pero movido por esa extraña sensación, al minuto siguiente no se vio abandonando esa calle de comercios de clase media-baja, sino por el contrario, tomando entre manos el improvisado juguete y observando con atención la forma en que Alice cruzaba la calle y corría hacia donde él estaba.

Era un riesgo terrible, Jasper lo sabía, el que las mejillas de esa niña estuvieran arreboladas y el que su sangre galopara sin cesar por su cuerpecito los ponía en peligro; a ella por perder la vida, a él por sucumbir ante la tentación.

No obstante, ya no hubo tiempo de arrepentirse cuando ella estuvo a tres pasos de distancia de él.

Lo observo seriamente con sus ojitos pardos durante algunos minutos, solo para después esbozar una sonrisa encantadora. Fue ahí cuando Jasper se convirtió en testigo del remolino de emociones que la invadieron: felicidad, alegría, júbilo y una pizca de curiosidad, casi como si no le importara estar en compañía de un hombre extraño que bien podía llevársela en cualquier momento.

Jasper sabía que debió haberse sentido afortunado, contento de que ella estuviera así por él, más sin embargo, lo único que alcanzo a sentir fue tristeza; las emociones de Alice le dolían a niveles insospechados. Él era un monstruo, un asesino, y como tal no merecía aquellos sentimientos tan puros que ella desprendía.

—Tienes a Alice —dijo ella todavía con esa sonrisita traviesa. Jasper la miro confundido por un instante.

— ¿Alice?

—Sí, tienes a Alice —la mano de la niña se alzo rápidamente y señalo el barquito que el vampiro sostenía con delicadeza entre las manos. Aquel papel plegado tenía nombre y ese era "Alice".

Comprendiendo, Jasper le entrego el barquito con algo que la niña interpreto como temor. ¿Por qué tenía miedo? Si bien ella podía ser algo molesta en ocasiones, no pretendía hacerle nada; no iba a dañar a ese joven que parecía sufrir tanto.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto Alice comenzando a acortar la distancia que había entre ellos. Las medias luces del crepúsculo no le permitían ver el rostro del joven con total claridad

— ¿No te han dicho no debes hablar con extraños? —le pregunto de vuelta, alejándose dos pasos por cada uno que daba ella.

Alice ladeo la cabeza un poco antes de detenerse y empezar a negar desenfrenadamente.

—Es que… tú no eres un extraño —murmuro al tiempo en que un brillo peculiar aparecía en sus ojos y una expresión de ligera indignación se adueñaba de su redondeado rostro—. Tú eres un trocito de futuro. Así como yo soy el trocito de futuro de mami.

Aquella declaración dejo sorprendido al militar sureño, quien se preguntaba si ella sabría realmente lo que esas palabras significaban y quien por un momento olvido el peligro que representaba estar cerca de esa niña.

A punto estaba de hacerle una nueva pregunta cuando torrentes de lluvia comenzaron a caer con fuerza desde el cielo encapotado y alguien (suponía que su madre) gritó el nombre de Alice desde dentro del pequeño local, llamando a la pequeña que ya tenía su vestidito celeste empapado.

Alice echo a correr como una gacela, con su barquito en mano y sin dignarse a despedirse de aquel que no era un extraño.

Cerraron la puerta y entonces el único sonido que rompió el silencio fue el de la furiosa lluvia golpeando contra la calle y los capotes de algunos carros viejos que llevaban demasiado tiempo ahí aparcados.

Él, todavía aturdido por el aroma de la chiquilla y por aquellas palabras sin sentido, tan solo atino a sentarse en una de las bancas verdes que estaban dispuestas por la acera, permitiendo que la lluvia le tocara la ropa y el cuerpo.

Y allí fue donde el vampiro Jasper paso el fin de la tarde y el principio de la noche, rememorando en su mente la sonrisa de Alice, de ese pequeñito ser que parecía emanar luz por los poros.

La lluvia menguo rumbo a las nueve de la noche y él alzo su cuerpo dispuesto a dejar ese pueblito al que había ido solo de paso. Se sacudió un poco las ropas que con el frío viento habían empezado a humedecerse y tan solo alcanzo a vislumbrar por el rabillo del ojo la forma en que un hombre corpulento se introducía en la tiendita de la madre de Alice.

No era su problema, se dijo, pero justo cuando empezaba a dar unos pasos fue que los gritos empezaron a hacerse audibles.

Eran gritos de suplica y de miedo, y en ese instante no importo el que Jasper poseyera una velocidad privilegiada; el suceso había terminado pasados algunos segundos.

Observo una vez más como aquel hombre salía del humilde local con una pequeña bolsa entre manos, ¿la poca ganancia del día? Jasper se dijo que sí, pero lejos de ir tras él, en ese momento solo se aventuro a acercarse a la tiendita, preocupado y cauteloso, no sabía que tanto habría hecho aquel sujeto y las cosas solo empeorarían si se topaba de lleno con un mar de sangre y un par de cuerpos asesinados.

Para su alivio, o tal vez no tanto, lo único con lo que Jasper se encontró fue con el cuerpo tirado de una mujer de cabello negro. La madre de Alice se encontraba semiinconsciente pero viva, y del otro lado de la tienda, en la esquina más alejada, alcanzo a verla.

Alice le dedicaba una mirada intensa con sus ojos pardos bañados en lágrimas y una expresión ausente, su barquito de papel en una mano y la sombra de un cardenal estampándole la mejilla derecha.

Corrió hacia Jasper en un acto desesperado, y Jasper fue presa de un profundo impulso de ir en busca de aquel hombre y asesinarlo.

Sintió unos menudos brazos rodearle las piernas justo en el momento en que sopesaba la idea de irse de aquel pueblito bastante bien alimentado. Drenar un cuerpo adulto como el de aquel sujeto siempre era un manjar para los de su especie.

Jasper sonrió sádicamente y cualquiera hubiera jurado que ese día hubiera sido el último de aquel ladrón, de no ser por los temblores incontrolables de la niñita que se aferraba con fuerza a las rodillas del vampiro, suplicándole silenciosamente que no hiciera nada.

Él frunció un poco los labios. Su manjar tendría que esperar.

—No te vayas. No me dejes sola —susurro Alice mientras comenzaba a soltar sollozos lastimeros.

Agobiado por los agudos sentimientos de ella, Jasper se atrevió a ponerse a su altura y con extremo cuidado fue envolviéndola poco a poco entre sus brazos; siempre con ese escozor en la garganta que le indicaba que tenía un límite y que él lo estaba desafiando.

No dijo nada al principio, solo se limito a estar ahí, escuchando el llanto de quien es luz y sufre por las sombras que plagan su vida. Escuchándola llorar, Jasper supo que no había presenciado sonido más terrible, más triste, y se sintió miserable.

Cuando el picor en su garganta comenzó a hacerse insoportable, casi media hora después, él alejo a la pequeña con delicadeza. Incluso a pesar de que sus lágrimas habían cesado, Jasper continuaba con esa sensación de malestar, era increíble que ni siquiera pudiera consolar a una niña.

Alice le observo con esos grandes ojos expresivos y un amago de sonrisa quiso aparecer en sus labios. Ella sabía que él tenía que irse.

—No te voy a dejar —dijo Jasper bastante bajo. Sabía que apenas era una chiquilla, pero por alguna razón tenía la esperanza de que ella entendiera sus palabras.

—Lo sé —la nueva sonrisa de Alice lo dejo embelesado, era la lucecita titilante que acababa de alumbrar su oscuro camino—. Tú eres _mi_ trocito de futuro.

Y sin mencionar una palabra más, la pequeña Alice fue al encuentro de su madre que parecía recobrar la conciencia, no sin antes entregarle a Jasper el barquito de papel que llevaba el mismo nombre y que antes había tenido entre manos, como una muda promesa de que se verían en algún futuro.

_Un futuro de muchos años,_ pensaría el mismo Jasper más de un siglo después, mientras sentado en el sofá negro de la casa Cullen contemplara maravillado a través de la ventana la forma en que Alice, aquella niñita de vestido celeste y que para ese entonces no tendría ni idea de su fugaz encuentro, jugaba con su sobrina y unos barquitos de papel.

Porque aunque Alice no recordara nada de su vida como humana había cosas que no cambiaban, y una de ellas eran esos eternos barquitos de papel. Como el que había hecho para Renesmee, como el que le había entregado a él hacía tantos años y que en esos momentos llevaba en las manos.

Y lo conservaba porque al final aquel era el único recuerdo que indicaba lo prendado que había quedado de la pequeña Alice, de la que más que un trocito, se convertiría en todo su futuro.


End file.
